An Unexpected Place
by MrsDumbleydoor
Summary: Drarry but not disgusting. Set after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry has just broken up with Ginny. Woo?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Harry looked to the floor in distaste.  
>She was still staring at him, her face registered a mixture of complete shock and hurt. Her scarlet red hair had fallen over her face, obscuring part of it. But it didn't hide that terrible expression that almost made Harry take it all back.<br>"I'm sorry." he repeated and left.

"It was the right thing to do, Harry." Hermione said, clicking the needles together as she knit.  
>Harry frowned. "What are you doing?"<br>She raised her eyebrows. "Knitting. Thought that much was obvious."  
>"No, no. Why are you doing it by hand?"<br>"Oh... well. I just felt like it was nice. I want it to be special for our little Rose." she tickled the baby under the chin and carried on with her knitting.  
>"But..." Harry stopped himself, he was going to comment on her knitting skills. He remembered her attempts at making garments for the House Elves in their fourth year and solemnly hoped her knitting skills had improved since then.<br>"Is Ron mad?"  
>She looked up. "I don't think so. I suppose he's worried about you both."<br>Harry bit his lip. "It just didn't feel right."

-  
>Harry tried to avoid Ginny over the past week, he gave the tickets she had given him for her next match to Ron and Hermione and had declined politely when Hermione had asked if he would like to attend supper with herself, Ron and Ginny.<br>He found himself going through his daily routine, nothing interesting happened. He often found himself almost asleep at his desk and had been woken roughly twice by his co-worker, Geraldine Buggins. As Head of the Department for Magical Law Inforcement, you'd of expected his job to be riveting and exciting, but he was awarded at the end of the every day with a metre high stack of paperwork that would be needed in the next day. He really needed a break and when Ron called and suggested a "Guys Weekend" he was all for it.

"So where are we going?" he said, dumping his suitcase on the path. "When you said bring swimming trunks, I became intrigued."  
>"France!"<br>"France? For a weekend?" Harry exclaimed.  
>"To a little wizarding town called Barbe." Ron replied.<br>"Your setting me up aren't you, Hermione told you to take me."  
>Ron shook his head, but Harry could tell he was lying. "Fine mate," he admitted. "But just give it a chance. You might find a new bird! It's been month and you've been acting like a Professor Binns on a monday!"<br>Harry sighed. "I do need a break." He picked up his suitcase and Ron's face split into a grin. He grasped Harry's wrist as he spun on his heel and disapparated.

-

They'd ended up spending a week there. But Harry hadn't come across anyone he was interested in. But he had come to realise something whilst he had been away. He hated his job and so on the monday back from his return he walked in and handed in his notice to the Minister.

What he would do now, he had no idea. He picked up the Daily Prophet from the side table and looked in Job Listings.  
><em>Healers wanted - St Mungo's, London. Full medical knowledge neccesary. <em>  
><em>WaiterWaitress - Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade._  
><em>Professor of Divinations - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Min EE in NEWT Divinations required.)<br>Borgin and Burkes - Shop Assistant. (Knowledge of Dark Objects needed.)_

Harry cringed, there seemed nothing of interest to him until he noticed a familiar name printed in bold below the listings.  
><strong>Draco Malfoy.<strong>

He looked closer at the listing and realised it was an opening for a job.  
><em>Malfoy's - looking for full time shop assistant. (Knowledge in Wandlore required)<br>_  
>Harry looked at it in shock. Malfoy had a wand shop? After Ollivander had retired there hadn't been a decent shop for young British witches and wizards to purchase their wands. Harry himself had studied a bit of Wandlore before joining the Ministry as an Auror. He circled the job listing in ink and then paused. He couldn't apply for a job with Malfoy as his boss. They may be adults now, but how much will Draco Malfoy have grown up? How much had Harry himself, grown up? He asked himself this. But could they put the past behind?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second. They're short but yeah. :} Reviews are welcome! -Megan  
><strong>

Pop! Harry jumped out of his seat and the newspaper fell to the floor.  
>"Hey, Harry!" Hermione smiled, taking a seat next to him.<br>"You know it's rude to apparate into someone's house."  
>She smirked then turned serious. "I heard you quit your job."<br>"Yup."  
>"Harry! You were head of Magical Law Inforcement, you were next to be Minister after Belikov retired!"<br>"I couldn't handle the stress, besides no one would want me as Minister for Magic." he sighed.  
>Hermione rolled her eyes. "What are you planning on doing now?"<br>"I don't know." his eyes fell down to the newspaper and Hermione picked it up. She scanned the paper and found the ink circle.  
>"Ooh, Harry. You studied Wandlore! Are you going for this? Wait... Malfoy? As in... Draco?" she looked up at him, frowning. "Your not seriously considering applying for a job with <em>Malfoy<em> are you?"  
>Harry shrugged.<br>She narrowed her eyes. "Do you really think you could do it?"  
>"I don't know, Hermione... he must have grown up and its too good a job to miss! I loved wandlore."<br>Hermione sighed and nodded. "Lets hope he has, Harry."

He apparated infront of the shop. It was a dark red in colour with _Malfoys _enscribed in gold above the door. _Gryffindor colours? _That was strange. He'd expected it to be dark and gloomy with dark greens and silvers. He looked quickly above the door before taking a deep breath and stepping through.

He noticed Draco straight away, he was smiling and offering a young wizard a wand. Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't realised how nervous he was. What if Malfoy hadn't grown up? He watched intently from the back of the shop until the boy was finished and then watched as the he walked out, satisfied with his new wand that had chosen him.  
>He felt Draco's eyes flicker to him. "Potter." he grunted.<br>"Uhm... hello."  
>He raised his eyebrows. "What do you want?" he didn't snap it at Harry, he simply asked. Harry was taken aback by his polite nature. He lifted the newspaper and pointed to the listing. "I heard you're hiring?"<br>Draco nodded. "You're interested?"  
>"Well, honestly... yes. I studied wandlore for two years after the... well you know, and it was the most enjoyable thing I've done in my career."<br>"I heard you'd quit as Head of Department for Magical Law Inforcement. People were startled because they expected you to be the next Minister." he said, packing away a couple of wands and starting to dust off the dirt from the counter.  
>"So I've heard." Harry mumbled.<br>"Would you like a cup of tea?"  
>"What?" Harry looked up at him.<br>"Tea, you know. The hot beverage that's made by infusing the dried, crushed leaves of the tea plant in boiling water. We often drink it here in England..."  
>Harry smirked. "Sorry, I'm just not used to this."<br>"Used to what?" Draco queried.  
>"You being so nice to me."<br>Draco shrugged. "The past is the past, I'm not the same boy I was fifteen years ago, Potter. So, would you like some?"  
>"Oh... well actually, yes please."<p>

Harry watched as Draco quickly made the tea by hand. His fingers were moving quickly but precisely.  
>"Milk?"<br>"Yes."  
>Draco placed the mugs on the table. He'd led Harry into a back room, it was a kitchen and behind it were some stairs leading up to the apartment above.<br>"Thanks." Harry said, taking the mug of steaming tea in his hands and taking a quick sip.  
>"So you're interested in the job?"<br>Harry nodded and passed his CV across the table.  
>Draco quickly scanned it then looked up again.<br>"It's full time, 9.00 - 5.00. 1 Galleon, 5 Sickles and 2 Knuts an hour. Saturday's and Sunday's we close early, at 3.00 and well... that's about it."  
>"Wait, so I've got it?"<br>Draco nodded. "You start Monday."  
>Harry grinned. "Great!"<p>

"So it was that easy?" Hermione asked, adjusting the baby in her arms.  
>"Yeah, he pretty much just quickly looked at my CV and then gave me the job."<br>"And he was really polite?"  
>"Yes. That's what really surprised me."<br>Hermione pondered. "Seems like little Draco has finally grown up. Good luck tomorrow then."  
>Ron guffawed and they both look over at him.<br>"What is it, Ronald?" Hermione sighed.  
>"Your joking right?" he said.<br>Hermione and Harry looked at him, confused.  
>"He's playing you. Working out some way to get you back."<br>"Get me back for what?" Harry frowned.  
>"Oh Ron, your so paranoid. Why can't you just accept that he's grown up?" Hermione said.<br>"Because it's MALFOY!" he exclaimed, looking between the two of them, "I can't believe you two are actually falling for this." Ron left and slammed the door on his way out.  
>"He's just moody because I said he couldn't have a brownie until after supper." Hermione told him, standing up and placing Rose in her cot.<br>Harry smirked. "I just hope he's not right."

**[So what did you think? Please review it. I'd love to know what you liked, what you disliked etc. :} 3 ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy the third chapter! I added a bit of a twist. -Megan**

* * *

><p>Monday came soon enough and Harry rushed into the Leaky Cauldron.<br>"Fire whiskey, Harry?" said the barman.  
>"Not today, Tom. Just passing through." Harry replied, he couldn't believe that man was still alive. He followed through the hallways until he reached the stone wall. He found the brick three up and two across and tapped his wand against it, causing the wall to create an archway that led into Diagon Alley.<p>

* * *

><p>He found himself hesitate outside the shop, staring up at the name <em>Malfoys.<br>"_Are you coming in Potter, or are you staying outside to admire the paintwork?"  
>He jumped guiltily and looked towards the door. There stood Draco, his blonde hair swept back and his grey eyes glaring at Harry.<br>"Oh.. uh, yes! Of course..." Harry cursed under his breath as he followed Malfoy through the door.  
>"There's alot of wands that need sorting through. Two years studying wandlore, it shouldn't be a problem for you to identify the wands and sort them to their according boxes and places."<br>Harry nodded.  
>"Once you've finished those you can take over the shop desk whilst I sort out the banking at Gringotts."<br>Harry nodded once more and got to work.

* * *

><p>"You coming to lunch, Potter?" Draco had appeared at the door with both his and Harry's coats over his arm.<br>"Wait, with you?"  
>"Yes, unless you do not wish to have me as company?"<br>"No, no. Of course." Harry took his coat from Malfoy's arm and followed him out of the shop.

They found a restauraunt down a side alley and sat down outside.  
>"I'll have the leak and potato soup, and a cup of Earl Grey tea please." Draco said, handing the menu back to the waitress.<br>"Uh.. I'll have the same."  
>The waitress left.<br>"Do you have to do that?" Malfoy snapped.  
>Harry looked down and found himself tapping his fingers on the table.<br>"Oh sorry." Harry placed his hands in his lap.  
>"No..." Draco sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that..."<br>Harry looked up at him. "It's fine... honestly."  
>They looked up as the waitress placed two tea's down on the table.<br>"Milk?"  
>They shook their heads and she left again.<br>"So, how's life?" Draco asked.  
>Harry took a sip of his tea to delay his answer. "If I'm honest, not great."<br>"Why?"  
>"Well I quit my old job, dumped my girlfriend and my best friend is annoyed at me."<br>"Ron's annoyed at you? Why?"  
>"Because of you." Harry took another sip from his tea.<br>"Oh..."  
>"I don't even know why I'm telling you this," Harry made to get up but Draco caught his hand.<br>"No don't. I didn't mean to intrude. Please stay."  
>Harry looked to the side and noticed the waitress bringing their soup and so sat down slowly.<br>He didn't even realise Draco still had hold of his hand and it was only once the waitress had eyed them warily did they both notice and drop them.  
>"Enjoy." said the waitress as she left.<br>Harry took a spoonful and immediately spit it out.  
>"Ah!" he cried, it had scorched his tongue.<br>"Too hot?" Draco said.  
>Harry nodded.<br>"I'll go get you a glass of water." Draco said, standing up and heading towards the bar.  
>He returned with a cold glass of tap water and placed it next to him.<br>"Thanks." Harry said, taking a big gulp of the liquid.  
>"Take it from the corners, it's cooler." Draco said, taking a small spoonful of his soup.<p>

* * *

><p>They returned and Draco went off to sort out the finance at Gringotts whilst Harry was stuck manning the front desk.<br>He spent most of the time reading and only looked up when the bell would ring, signalling a customer. When he looked up this time he noticed a familiar face.  
>"Cho..."<br>Her eyes looked up at his and she gasped. "Harry?"  
>"What are you doing..." he paused as he watched a small boy follow in behind her and grasp her hand. He was roughly around ten or eleven, he'd be going to Hogwarts next September, no doubt.<br>"Oh..."  
>"Kai," she said. "Say hello to Harry."<br>The boy looked up at him with eyes like his mothers. "Hello."  
>Harry forced a smile to his face. "Hello. Are you looking for a wand?"<br>Kai grinned at this. "Yes!"  
>"Hmh, now lets see." he wandered into the store and came back with four boxes.<br>"10 1/4 inch, Elm Tree, Unicorn tail hair." he passed it over to Kai.  
>"Ooh." the boy waved it and nothing seemed to happen.<br>Harry pondered and took the wand off Kai. "Perhaps, Ash tree." he handed another wand over. This time when the boy swung it several vases from behind Harry smashed and he had to duck to avoid the glass.  
>"Oh.. I'm sorry." said Cho.<br>"No worries." Harry smiled and quickly cleared up the glass with a spell.  
>"You seem to be difficult, how about this one. Cork tree, 13 14 inches, Hippogrith Feather."  
>The boy took it in his hands and suddenly smiled. The wand let out a golden light and seemed to protrude around the room.<br>"Seems like he's found an owner." Harry said.  
>Kai was estatic.<p>

"That's seven galleons."  
>Cho passed over the money and Kai ran out of the shop, eager to show any passing witch or wizard his new possession.<br>"Thanks Harry." she turned to leave.  
>"Cho, wait."<br>She turned to face him.  
>"What's his father like?"<br>Cho's face dropped. "He doesn't have a father."  
>"Oh... I'm sorry."<br>"It's fine, Harry." she turned to leave once more.  
>"Do you want to go out tonight?" the words slipped out of his mouth before he realised.<br>Cho turned to smile. "I'd love to, Harry."  
>"Great, I'll pick you up at seven?"<br>"Yeah, that's fine." she handed him a note with her address and left.  
>"Maybe your life's turning around after all." a cold voice said.<br>Harry turned to see Draco near the door, he hadn't even heard him come in. "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! THANKS.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked at the clock, 6:30. He was ready but he still stood there, her address in his hand. _Was this the right thing to do? _It had been a few months since he split up with Ginny but it just didn't feel right. _Just suck it up and go get her._He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>He apparated outside her house and stared up at the door. There's no point in waiting, he thought to himself, marched up to the door and knocked three times. There was scuffling inside and he heard Cho's voice. The door opened.<br>"I'll see you soon, Kai. Annie, his dinner's in the fridge. Put him to bed at 9.00 and don't let him touch his wand."  
>Cho turned to Harry and smiled. "Hey."<br>She was wearing a silk blue dress and had her hair up in braids.  
>"You look beautiful." Harry said, handing her a bunch of flowers.<br>Cho chuckled. "Thank you."  
>He held out his hand for her and she grasped it.<br>"Ready?"  
>"Ready." she said.<br>He turned on his heel and they apparated.

* * *

><p>"So what happened with you and Ginny?" Cho asked, taking a drink of her wine.<br>Harry paused. "Uhm... well. I suppose we just weren't right for each other."  
>"Mhm." she took another sip.<br>"How about you and Kai's father? Who was it?" Harry asked, hoping he wasn't intruding too much.  
>Cho sighed and placed her glass down. "It was after I left Hogwarts, I met him down at the Three Broomsticks, he was nice, charming, funny but as soon as I found out I was pregnant he bolted for it. Never even waited to see Kai." she looked to the floor.<br>"I'm sorry, Cho."  
>She smiled sadly. "It's not your fault, Harry."<p>

* * *

><p>"I had a great night." Cho said, her hand on the door.<br>"Me too." he replied, smiling slightly.  
>She opened the door then turned back. "Har..."<br>He cut her off with a kiss, swooping in and pulling her into his arms. He then pulled back and moved the hair away from her eyes. She blushed.  
>"Do you want to come in?"<p>

Annie the babysitter had left when they entered and said that Kai had gone to bed at 9:00. It was 11:40 now and he would be fast asleep.  
>Cho led him to her bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. He leaned down to kiss her again and she pulled him closer towards her. Harry thought briefly to himself, <em>Why am I doing this? <em>But simply ignored it as their kisses became deeper and more passionate. He still felt wrong though, holding her in his arms and as he pictured a flash of blonde hair and cruel grey eyes he stopped.  
>"What is it?" Cho asked, leaning back.<br>"I.. Uh, nothing." Harry frowned. "Nothing."  
>He kissed her again and removed the thought from his mind. He couldn't believe he'd pictured Draco Malfoy when he was in bed with Cho Chang.<p>

**So yeahh. What do you guys think? I know this chapter was super short but I couldn't think of much more to put in it. There'll be more in Chapter Five! :} REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! -Megan**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel bad for not giving you long chapters, but do they really need to be that long? Well yeah. Next chapter will be 1000 words +. I PROMISE :} Please review it guys, I want to know what's good and bad etc. TY :} -Megan**

He turned to his side and pulled him closer.  
>"Harry."<br>Harry smiled sleepily. "Morning, Draco."  
>"What?"<br>His eyes flew open. Cho was staring down at him wide-eyed.  
>"Did you..." she screamed frustratedly and started to get dressed. "I cannot believe you."<br>"Cho, no you don't understand. I didn't even..."  
>"Out now! Before Kai gets up."<br>"Cho!" Harry exclaimed.  
>"NOW!"<br>Harry sighed and pulled on his trousers, he had barely picked up his shirt before she was rushing him out of the room.  
>Harry pulled it on as he walked down the stairs and he turned when he was out the door.<br>"Draco?" Cho frowned, her eyes were red. "Really?"  
>Harry tried to apologise but she slammed the door in his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco. <em>Merlin's beard<em>. Why had he said Draco? How awkward it would be now, he thought as he buttoned up his shirt and apparated outside the shop. His eyes went up to the golden name _Malfoys _like always and he entered.  
>"Morning." Draco said, his voice was sharp and cruel.<br>"Whats wrong?" Harry asked, walking into the back of the shop.  
>"Nothing." Draco said grumpily.<br>"Well obviously something is wrong." Harry said, dumping his bag down and picking up some empty wand boxes off the floor. He was trying to keep himself occupied and to not think of earlier.  
>"Just leave me alone."<br>Harry got up and walked over. "Draco, you can tell me."  
>"JUST LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE, OKAY?" he stood up suddenly and shoved Harry against the wall, his hands were on Harry's wrists.<br>"Draco, calm down!" Harry said.  
>"DON'T YOU..." he trailed off and looked Harry straight in the eye. "Since when have you called me Draco."<br>"I.. I.. I don't know." Harry breathed.  
>Harry hadn't realised how close they were and he could feel Draco's breath on his face.<br>His arms were still held back by him and they stood there for a minute just staring at each other.  
>The bell that signalled a customer rang and they both jolted away from each other.<br>"Har.. oh." Hermione looked from Draco to Harry and blushed. "Maybe I should come back."  
>"No, no." Harry walked over and grabbed Hermione's wrist. "Uhm, I'll be back in a minute. Take it off my lunch break." and he walked out.<p>

* * *

><p>"What on earth was that?" Hermione questioned, taking a sip of the coffee she'd picked up along the way.<br>"Draco's mad about something and I kept bugging him about it."  
>"Oh... Well anyway, I was in London and I thought I'd come check in on how you're doing. A little birdy told me you had a date last night with Cho Chang." Hermione grinned at him.<br>"Oh yeah." Harry said unenthusiastically.  
>"What? Was it bad?"<br>"Well, it was okay, I kind of enjoyed myself and then we got back to hers and, uhm, well I kissed her."  
>"Ooh, was there a spark?"<br>"No, zilch, zero... nothing. But that isn't it. She invited me in, and I was feeling down and so I did."  
>"You slept with her?" Hermione stopped and stared at Harry, shocked.<br>"Yes. But that still isn't it."  
>"Just get to the point already!"<br>"Okay, but please don't tell anyone, don't laugh and especially don't tell Ron."  
>Hermione nodded. "Now tell me."<br>"Well I woke up and instead of saying _Morning Cho_, I said..." he sighed, "I said _Morning Draco_."  
>"Draco?" Hermione spit out her coffee. "Your joking right?"<br>"No, I don't understand what I'm feeling right now, Hermione." he sat down on the bench. "I think my heads just confused, getting this new job, missing Ginny. Y'know."  
>"You need to slow down and think, Harry." Hermione told him.<br>"I know. But I can't now. I have to get back to the shop, Draco won't be happy I'm missing work."  
>"Harry."<br>"Yeh?" he said, standing up.  
>"When did you start calling him Draco?"<p> 


End file.
